The Hand to Which I will Fall
by FourFandoms
Summary: "The last blow always come" Imagine Tobias Eaton has a sister. A sister who is two years younger. Come and see Gail and Tobias on their wild ride. It's an OC but I'm going to stick to the canon story as much as possible!
1. Monkey Bars

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent:) Enjoy and follow!**

"Hey look the Stiff's on the monkey bars!" I was certainly on the monkey bars. Not only on them but I was upside down. A selfish pleasure. So selfish I was holding up the line. A stiff who isn't even supposed be on the monkey bars in first place was holding up the line. The other Abnegation girls stood, eyes wide in utter shock. I wasn't only Abnegation. I was council members daughter. I was disgracing the entire faction but at the moment I could care less. For the time anyway.

"Abigail!" A sharp voice sounded. Dad. His voice scared me so much I dropped from the bar hitting my face in the rubber ground. A hand lay upon my shoulder dragging me up. Silently me father took me home. Not a word. My father didn't use many words around me. He didn't have to.

I quivered when we walked up the steps to my plain gray abnegation house. He was mad. And the madder he is the harder he hits. The door opens. 10 seconds. The blinds close. 7 seconds. My brother takes his homework to his room. 4 seconds. The clock ticks until my father turns to look at me. Not a word. There are few words typically.

The belt un clips. Loop by loop it is unwound. Each second a second closer. I hate time.

Knock. Knock. I breathe a sigh of relief. The belt goes back on. I sit at the table trying to look like a little innocent abnegation girl. I'm surprised I fool anyone. Dad walks to the door and unlocks it. There stands a little Abnegation girl around my age. She is in several of my classes at school. Beatrice Prior. "I'm sorry if I am disturbing you but Abigail left her school books. Near the playground." I glared at her from where I sat.

"Abigail, come apologize to what's your name dear?" He said false sweetly.

"Beatrice, but it's not that big of a deal. I was on my way home so it wasn't much of an errand," my father smiled at her. He's never smiled at me. Smirked but never smiled.

"I'm sorry," I say. I look to my father in reassurance. Was a simple apology ok?

"Why are you sorry Abigail?" Beatrice was looking at her feet. I suppose she was feeling very awkward. I was red of course. Not of embarrassment but anger and fear a whole lot of fear. "I'm sorry for being irresponsible and selfish. I also apologize for making you late home and losing family time," my father nodded.

Beatrice left. If only she could stay. The door latched behind her. Again my fathers belt came off the loop. He starred at me for several seconds and all ready a tear rolled down my eye. I'm so weak. So incredibly weak. The belt came back. Then down. Smash! Against my face. He grabbed my arm shoving me to the ground. Again and again the belt came down. My face. My back. My arms. My whole body screamed in pain. 13 years of this. I was done. "Stop," I whispered only half in the moment. The blows against blows hurt more each time they came down. "Please!" This time louder.

"This is for the greater good," was all he said. All he ever said. I could hear the belt go back ready for the next blow I felt it come down. But not on my back. On someone else's. On my brothers. Tobias was always there to stop him when he got carried away. But not without a fight. So Tobias gets his share of a beating. Why does he have to be so selfless to the point of stupidity? The whip came down one last time. That's how we live in Marcus Eaton's household. We wait till the last blow. Because it always comes. The last blow always comes.


	2. Initiation Day

Our meals are eaten in silence. Our household is lived in silence really. Not much to say I guess. Or rather a lot to say, but no one wants to listen. Tomorrow though is initiation day and Tobias would be leaving. No matter how many promises he had made me to stay and protect me I know he will leave. I told him to leave. I will join him. " I suppose you will chose Abnegation?" Dad asked Tobias eyes raised. Tobias countinued to play with his food and he shrugged in response. "I guess," he said. Dad nodded. " I thought so," I raise my fork to my mouth but I don't let the food enter. I don't feel good. I don't want Tobias to go. But I certainly don't want him stay. The only reason dad thinks he'll stay is because of me. I don't want to hold him back. Tobias needs to go. Tobias grabs my plate and his clearing off the table. He is an abnegation. Yet, he is brave. He is smart. He deserves a faction all unto himself. My father places a hand on Tobias's shoulder. I watch my brother stiffen and stand taller when dad touches him unlike me who shrinks down and cries. "You will do good in Abnegation, Tobias," he looks sincere but I can never tell. He also looked sincere when he told Andrew Prior I was a very lovely young lady. I know he never thought that. Ever. He looked sincere when he told my teachers he would help me with my studies. He didn't do that. Just drew his belt and told me to try harder. If that counts as helping. His sincere is lost in his lies. Pathetic. "I'll clean up Tobias. You have a lot to think about," I try to smile but it won't come. He nods his head and leaves the room. Just me and dad. I live to avoid these moments. " you're going to miss Tobias not being in the house aren't you?" Dad said, eyes gleaming as though he has waited for Tobias to gone so he can corner me with no interruptions. I nod. Talking isn't my thing. Knock Knock. He walks to the door. Before he opens he turns to look at me. "Go to your room. Quickly," another council member. I hate it when he does that like I'm puppy whose misbehaved. I don't bark. I go to my room crashing on my bed. Sleep doesn't come quickly for a girl who is fearful for her life. _ "Eaton, Tobias" Dads voice rings across the room. He stands up from his seat. He walks to the front,head down eyes straight ahead. Tobias cuts his hand and without a second thought holds it over the dauntless bowl. My world comes crashing in. It's what I wanted but the feeling of betrayal still stings. Tobias Eaton is Dauntless. My brother, the selfless calm boy, is joining a rowdy group of arrogant, selfish men. All eyes are on my dad. He's expression is completely unreadable. The acting on his part is so good, so I copy his facial expression to make mine equally unreadable. I pray to God that is what I'm supposed to do. After the ceremony the dauntless leave first. They all whoop and I watch my brother follow silently behind. I could only wish that was me. _ Instead of returning home I decide to take a walk. Going home to an angry or frustrated Marcus would only lead to more pain. I decide the only place in Abnegation to provide much peace would be outside Abnegation. Abnegations don't take leisurely strolls but gosh that's what I need. I walk past the willow in front of Erudite headquarters. It could have been a pretty day if it hadn't been for all the hurt. Tobias didn't care enough about me to save me. I try to push the thought to the back of mins but because I am selfish it keeps popping back up. It always pops back up. I look at my watch. It's 5:55. Dinner at our house is at 6:00 so unless I run I will be late. Running isn't allowed in Abnegation so I will be late. I shudder at the thought of dad's words when I reach the door. It was my night to cook dinner so he would have to do. I had forgotten. I am selfish. I turn the door handle to walk in to the house. "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and I just... I'm sorry," I look at my father terrified about what he would do next and his gaze is hard. I see a finger graze across his belt loop. But it pulls away. "Never mind about me, apologize to our guest," he gestures into the dining room. The Priors. I've never liked Beatrice Prior but today was a new day and she was inching toward my good list. I said my apologies to the Priors who accepted them graciously. I wish everyone was as selfless as they. Children aren't allowed to talk at the dinner table in Abnegation. So we quietly listen to the 3 adults chit chat about this and that. "Now the Erudite continue to fight for government control-" Andrew Prior said moving the conversation to politics "But why?" Beatrice asked increduaslly. All eyes pointed at her. She not only spoke out but she spoke out while in another's home. "Sorry," she said innocently. Her eyes pointed at the ground and her cheeks bright red. Her mother looked slightly, was it amusement? "Why don't you three go to the living room?" Dad pointed his head out the door. "Children get fidgety and Andrew and I need discuss other things," forgiving other people's kids seemed to come so easily to him. Why couldn't he accept me? We all sat awkwardly until Beatrice decided to break the silence. I wish she hadn't. "Didn't your brother transfer to Dauntless?" She asked curiously. "Do you really care?" I scowl. I hate it when people pretend to be interested when they are really trying to be polite. "Beside Abnegations aren't supposed to be curious," "Or spiteful," she returned. " what are you now? Candor?" She flushes about to respond but Caleb touches her arm. "Beatrice. Please," we stare at each other angrily. Then silence resumes. "Well thank you Marcus for this wonderful meal!" "No thank you for coming!" He smiled brightly at Andrew. A chill runs through my body. They were leaving and Marcus would return to his usual, malicious self. They all leave the house and I'm left alone with My father once again. The door locks. His gaze is upon mine. The belt unclips. He beats me again. Just like every time I mess up. There is no forgiveness only blood. There is no mercy only pain. There is no love only hate. This time when the belt comes down it's different. I mean it the same belt. It's the same reasons. It's the same man. Just this time there is no Tobias. 


	3. Visiting Day (sorry its so short)

**This Chapter is very short:) I'm sorry! It was really just in here because I liked it, not to flow with the ideas of the story... Please Review! Not much is set in stone so I'm up to suggestions!**

* * *

Visiting day. Finally I can see my brother. 2 weeks have past since he left and quite frankly dad has never been worse. It's like Tobias was the only thing keeping him from tearing me apart and now he is gone I am open game. All I want to do is see Tobias. That's it.

"Dad?" I look at my father and he raises his eyebrow.

"I hope this isn't a selfish request," he says. I bit my lip. It is a selfish request. I may as well just go without asking and suffer the same consequences for asking.

"Never mind," I will go. Permission or not.

* * *

I step into dauntless head quarters. Inside I find a whole new world with people who don't care. Tattoo's and loads of skin. I honestly saw some places on women I did not need to see . I walk over to where the other transfers families stood and decided to wait with them. One by one the families were reunited until I was the only one standing.

"Um could I ask a favor?" I tap an boy standing by an Erudite family.

"I usually don't take favors from people but since it's rare a stiff asks for a favor, I guess,"

"I'm looking for Tobias Eaton. Could you get him?" I notice my eyes are begging.

"Hey Natasha!" He yells to another dauntless, "tell the Stiff a little girl is here to see him!"

I flush. "2 years is whopping age gap," I flare.

"A Stiff with a temper! Hey Tobias! This Stiff here needs some lessons on what a Stiff is! Why hasn't your daddy taught her yet?"

"Shut up Eric," Tobias mutters. I'd forgotten about the reports. About the abusive father of 2 children. They weren't a big deal in Abnegation but I suppose in the other factions, espicsply Erudite, they cared much more about the city's corrupt leaders.

"I missed you," I say quietly.

"I did to," he turns his head, "I shouldn't have left you. Not like that. That was cow-"

"Stop. You made the only right choice. Quit second guessing yourself. I've been fine, Tobias. How's training?" He tells me about the training and I listen wide eyed. It seems much better than the hours of community service that the Abnegation put in.

I will be in dauntless. I will if it's the last thing I do.


	4. 2 Years Later

**Reviews anyone? Ideas? I have a general idea but nothing is for sure! **

"Alright, the test came back normal but unexpected for an abnegation," the Dauntless lady came back into the room. I admired her short hair and dauntless tattoo's. Tomorrow I could join her.

"What did I get?" I demand

"Dauntless" her eyebrows raised. I feel my eyes dance. I got what I want. I finally got what I want.

I smile at the Dauntless. "See you in a few days," I leave the room her staring awestruck.

* * *

"How was the test?" My father looked at me coldly. I wish everyone knew how evil he really was. I hate when people tell me how selfless my father is or how kind and loving and patient and good and gentle he is.

"I'm talking to you, Abigail," he raises his hand back and slaps my face lazily as if by habit.

"Sorry," I don't look into eyes, "they went well," I don't want to tell him when I got. He Doesn't deserve to know.

"What did you get?" He raised eyebrows looking at me coldly.

"I'm not allowed to tell,"I say. I duck as he raises he raises his fist. It slams against my back which is much better than my face but I probibly angered him by avoiding the blow. Suprisingly he leaves the room slamming the door behind him. I breathe a sigh of relief collapsing on my bed. 12 more hours, then his face will only be a memory.

* * *

"Eaton, Abigail," Marcus' voice filled the room. I breathed in slowly. The breathes went slow to quick in a matter of seaconds. I looked to the dauntless, to the Eurdite, and to the Candor. I'm born to be dauntless but am I ready to see Tobias again? Let's hope I can stand his face after Marcus' full fledged belt. I walk up to the podium grabbing the knife and slitting a perfect cut through my hand. In my desperate attempt of defiance I let my eyes meet my dads just as the blood hits the dauntless rocks. Just like with Tobias his eyes are hard. They don't show his emotions. He is probably over his feelings now and trying to find a way to avoid papers on his abusive nature.

"Stiff?" A candor girl shoves me on the shoulder when I stand by her.

I smirk at her. "I'm Abigail," I stick out my hand. The boy next to her crinkles his nose. "Got a problem?" I raise my eyes.

"Shh!" Whispered a Candor by us. The boy who crinkled his nose stands next to me and whispers in my ear, "Change the name Stiff. Abigail is to I don't know boring," I scowl at him. "Like what?" I say not sure if he was helping or being plain rude.

"Shut up!" The candor said again. I glare at her. Then stop. What if dad saw? Stop. Dad's not here. He doesn't get the opportunity to make my life suck anymore. "Abbey," he suggests. I shake my head in disgust. "Abs?" My eyes go wide, mortified. "Ok no, how bout,"

"SHUT UP!" The Candor yells. Everyone looks our way. Even Marcus' never shifting eyes meet mine and I blush furiously. He is gonna be so- "Abigail stop! You've left! Stop worrying," a voice in my head tells me. I curse Marcus for making me so fearful all the time.

"Gail?" The boy whispers softly. I nod. It fells almost right when he said it. "Prior, Beatrice," I hear called. So the Prior girl made the age cutoff. Everyone knew she'd chose Abnegation. Shes such a selfless little angel. Everything I hate in a person.

To my surprise (and everyone elses) she does something completely unexpected. Her hand doesn't go over the Abnegation. It nervously went over the dauntless. I watched wide eyed as the blood dropped over the bowl that mine had. Beatrice Prior was Dauntless.

She came and stood shyly next to me. I didn't acknowledge her what so ever. I do not want her here. I calm myself down though. It's not like she'll be here for long. She'll end up faction-less. I hope.

Finally the ceremony ended and the dauntless roared. I followed them closely behind the boy who had helped me chose my name. We sped down the stairs and ran for the train tracks. "Do we jump?" I ask the boy.

"Yeah! Here I'll help you!" He is shouting because of the ever present wind. The gusts pull his dark hair back revealing a small snake tattoo. It was very frightening for an abnegation to even think about tattoos but I'm not Abnegation. So I decide the Tattoo will be very necessary to my new life. "Ready? On my count!" He shouts. When one comes slightly to fast we jump on the moving train. I shake laughing. "What's your name?" I question losing my smile. "Uriah. I'm born and raised dauntless so if you have any questioned I'd love to answer," he winks suggesting he'd love my to ask a few questions.

Whatever, the last thing I need is a boy to distract me. I can not fail initiation. I couldn't bear Marcus serving me when he does community service for the faction-less. I shudder just thinking about his face.

"You transferred from Abnegation?" Uriah asks me. I nod scooting away from him hoping he'd get a hint. I struggle to find a way to show I'm not interested. The answer comes in the form of Beatrice Prior who was talking quietly to a girl who transferred from Candor. "

Are your daddy and mommy mad you left?" I taunt in the form of a conversation.  
"Abigail please," her eyes beg.

"It's Gail, thank you," I correct, "What make you think that you have a chance in dauntless? You are a twig who wouldn't hurt a fly. I think you have three days till you leave the compound," I feel so much better, letting my words come down like nails instead of covering them up with a mask. If I could see my father now. I'd bet anything he's tearing up the house since he doesn't have any hearts to rip out.

We go under a long tunnel. Uriah grabs my shoulders pulling me towards the edge of the train. The compound comes into. "Jump!" He yells. He grabs my hand and we go flying over a 100 foot drop landing on the roof. He smiles pulling me up and I finally feel just right.


End file.
